


【し୧の尺凡！♡】Leorai Week 2020 One More Time by Clattanoia again because why not

by Clattanoia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: AMV, F/M, Fan Edit, Fanart, Fanvideo, Leorai Week, Leorai Week 2020, Video Edit, fanart fail, learn alphabet with leorai, leorai amv, seven days of leorai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/pseuds/Clattanoia
Summary: Updated 24/8 4:48 pm THEY BLOCKED MY LEORAI WEEK JESUS so I reuploaded links and new videos MUHAHAHAnew link on chapter 8 and the rest are just pasted on top of the original uploads but I got better edits so you can always ignore these uploads and check out my leorai deleted ~bed~ scenes 🤐 I should not say too muchClattanoia Leorai Week Presents: **LEORAI WEEK COMPLETED**Day 1 leorai amv Marry Me x Love Story + surprise Leorai (Kelly Hu+ Seth Green) audio editDay 2 leorai amv Bad Decisions Nightcore(below art fail vids' background music used prevents youtube from blocking my videos idk y sorry for the choice of music)Day3- fanart sh!t Leorai CP CosplayDay4- Another sh!t Leorai CP CosplayDay5- one last sh!t Leorai CP CosplayDay 6- just one more fail and I'm done (I promise) (Karai spotlight) Leorai CP CosplayDay 7- Learn alphabet with Leorai meme video
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), leorai, tmnt 2012 leorai, tmnt leorai
Kudos: 6





	1. Leorai Week Day 1

blocked??? <https://www.instagram.com/p/CDnqlj0prD_/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Marry me x Love Story music but mainly Love story because mashups hate me  
> \- (proudly presenting) surprise Leorai audio edit  
> \- unnecessary jkjk marry me leorai everywhere edit screen rec + marry me switching vocals nigthcore background music


	2. Leorai Week Day 2

BLOCKED AGAIN WHY: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CEQzLzoJkc_/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because your nightcore is too slow so "I did dit maaaaaai waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"  
> ...because the faster the better right  
> If you saw my music playlist none of my songs are more than 2 minutes because of the speed. Your welcome


	3. Leorai Week Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since digital drawing is my arch nemesis I've decided to practice painting as revenge
> 
> improvement will be seen after 100 years or so wish me luck


	4. Leorai Week Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deliberate art fail - I got the angles wrong but too late I posted this and I did claim it was leorai art week fail soh der yiu gou


	5. Leorai Week Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reinstalled sketchbook so all my saved copic (is it copic) colors (which I so conveniently forgot to export) are gone blame the motherboard or anything similar


	6. Leorai Week Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven will be promisingly better than all my art fails, I promise you that. Come back tmr lol 
> 
> jkjk check out my art and come back 10 or 100 years or so and see my improvement- just getting used to painting digitally with a touchpad


	7. Leorai Week Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it count as cheating if you add your own audio edits in?? NAHHH IDC ITS FINE RIGHT OKIE HERE ARE SOME OF MY PROUD PROUD AUDIO EDITS

I tried 


	8. BLOCKED VIDEO REUPLOAD Leorai Week Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they blocked my video so I reuploaded it again hahahahahahha

once this gets blocked click this link: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CEQy_y2pUDy/>


End file.
